


Sober Thoughts

by phanicatthekidsarentalright (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, drunk, omg im not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanicatthekidsarentalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets drunk one night and confesses his feelings to Phil. In the morning, however, he doesn’t remember, and the very idea that the truth may be out scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Thoughts

Phil was feeling content. He’d spent the evening lazing around on the sofa, laptop open and a cup of tea in his hand. For once, he had nothing to do. He’d just uploaded a video on his main channel, he and Dan had uploaded a gaming video just yesterday and they didn’t have another radio show for several days. He had no commitments, no deadlines to meet; nothing to do.

The reason he was still up, however, was a more worrying one. It had just hit 1am and Phil was edging towards boredom, but yet, he couldn’t go to bed. 

Five hours ago, Dan had gone out, alone, just because he felt like it. Phil had sensed that something was up with him but hadn’t questioned it. He’d made Dan promise to be home at a certain time or to call him if he needed anything, but it had been an hour since he was due back and Phil hadn’t received so much as a text.

He was sitting in living room, constantly checking his phone and glancing over at the door, expecting Dan to text him an explanation or to wander in at any moment. He was assuming Dan would be drunk when he did get home, and that was a bad sign. Dan rarely got drunk; when he did, he was usually stressing about something.

Phil sighed, putting his laptop to the side and biting his lip before standing up and pacing around the room. 

It was nearly 2am when he finally heard the lock of the front door click. He could faintly make out the shadow of Dan stumbling up the stairs, groaning and running his hand through his hair. Phil stood up and walked towards him, meeting him in the hallway.

“Phil!” Dan shouted, his voice slurring, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Shh, Dan, not so loud,” Phil frowned at him but couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He’d always liked drunk Dan. He was quite an entertaining Dan to be around.

Dan looked like a guilty child who’d just been scolded by a teacher. “Oops, sorry,” he giggled. “I had…a little bit to drink, Phil.”

“Oh, really? No way!” Phil chuckled sarcastically. Dan laughed before tripping over nothing and falling onto Phil. Phil was slightly taken aback but steadied himself, holding Dan by his shoulders and keeping him upright.

Suddenly, Dan’s persona seemed to change. He leaned over and pressed his face next to Phil’s, his lips aligned perfectly with Phil’s ear. “You know,” he whispered seductively, “I think we should continue this conversation in your room.”

Phil bit his lip. This was the drunk side of Dan he loved to hate. The flirty side. The side that Phil found extremely hard to resist.

Taking a deep breath, Phil pushed Dan off. “Dan, you’re drunk. Very drunk, by the sounds of it. I think you should go to bed.”

Dan pouted, looking at Phil with the puppy dog eyes Phil had never been able to say no to. “I’ll only go to bed if you come with me.” 

Phil’s eyes widened in surprise. That was smooth, very smooth. But not smooth enough.

“Very funny, Dan. Unfortunately that request insinuates things I don’t think you want to insinuate,” Phil said seriously.

He sighed dramatically. “But Phiiilll…” he whined, dragging out the vowel. “I want to go to bed with you.” 

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at this latest comment and watched as Dan began blushing furiously. “Sorry, that was a little forward…” He said shyly.

Phil shook his head, still smirking at him. “Dan, what are you getting at?”

His forehead creased and he looked up at Phil from where he had slouched against the wall, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I…I don’t know, Phil, I’m really s-scared…”

The older boy frowned at him worriedly. He had never seen Dan like this before. He suddenly looked so vulnerable. Phil made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in what Phil hoped was a comforting hug. He felt Dan bury his face in his neck and smiled.  
“You can tell me anything, Dan, you know you can trust me,” Phil said, pulling back to look at the boy in his arms.

Dan gulped, and Phil could almost feel the nervous energy radiating from him. Their eyes remained locked for a few tense seconds before Dan leaned up and pressed his lips to Phil’s.

At first, Phil was taken aback by the sudden movement. But he soon responded, eagerly kissing Dan back, knowing that this was exactly what the younger boy had been wanting to get off his chest, what he’d been so nervous about and exactly what he needed at this moment.  
When they finally pulled away, Dan smiled up at Phil. “I think…I think I’m in love with you.”

Phil’s breath hitched. He stroked Dan’s cheek gently and gave him a loving smile. He’d always liked Dan as more than a friend, but he wasn’t sure how he should respond. He wasn’t quite sure whether he was fully in love with Dan the way Dan seemed to be with him, and he wasn’t going to lie any time soon.

Instead, he took Dan’s hands and led him into the first bedroom they stumbled into, which happened to be Phil’s, before he lay his best friend down and tucked him in, crawling in beside him. 

He pecked Dan’s lips gently as the younger boy drifted off, his head on Phil’s chest and arms wrapped tightly around him. All Phil could hope was that Dan remembered what had happened in the morning.

~

The sun streamed in, bathing both Dan and Phil in a golden light. Dan was the first to stir, the sunlight hitting his eyes and rousing him.  
The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was lying on his best friend’s shirtless chest, and of course this sent him into a spiral of panic.  
“What the hell?!” He yelled, sitting up quickly and pushing Phil away from him. This caused Phil to wake with a start, not quite knowing what was going on.

“Dan…Dan, what’s wrong?” He asked lousily, trying to return to his fully conscious state.

Dan, whose head was pounding and whose throat was dry, was staring down at Phil in confusion. “What am I doing in here, Phil?! Why are you shirtless?!”

“Because that’s how I sleep, Dan! You’ve seen me shirtless plenty of times, calm down,” Phil groaned, rolling over and stretching. 

“But…but how did I get here? We didn’t…do anything, did we? Ugh, no, please tell me we didn’t!” Dan knew he was overreacting, but he was terrified of what he’d done and/or said last night. He recalled going to the pub to get his mind off of Phil, and he supposed he must’ve gotten drunk and hence forgotten what happened afterwards.

Phil sighed. “If you must know, you came home absolutely pissed, kissed me and told me you loved me. But no, we didn’t have sex, if that’s what you’re asking,” he said, clearly annoyed.

Dan began to sweat nervously. “I was drunk, Phil, I didn’t know what I was doing. It didn’t mean anything to you, right? You don’t have any feelings for me, obviously.” He could feel himself starting to ramble. 

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Phil?” Dan asked nervously.

Phil’s face remained impassive. “So you didn’t mean anything you said?”

Dan gulped. He didn’t even know everything he’d said, but if the old saying was anything to go by, drunk words are sober thoughts, so he was fairly sure he meant every word. However, he shook his head. 

Phil scoffed. “Right then.”

He pulled back the covers and stepped out of the bed, pulling on a shirt before leaving the room. Dan was left, dazed, wondering why Phil was acting so upset.

It didn’t take long for Dan to turn around and wander into the living room after Phil. 

“Phil, Phil, what’s wrong? Why are you upset? I thought you’d be disgusted by the idea of being with me!” Dan pleaded.

Phil frowned at him. “How could you think that, Dan?!”

Dan was taken aback by Phil’s sudden, harsh response. “W-what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that when you told me you loved me last night, I nearly said it back. I thought you were telling the truth for once and that meant we might have a chance. Obviously I was wrong.” Phil stated.

Worry and confusion filled Dan’s eyes. “No, Phil, you weren’t wrong! I just…I didn’t think you liked me…”

Phil’s face softened. He walked over to Dan, reaching up and cupping his face in his hands. “Dan…how could anyone not like you?”

Dan smiled warmly, leaning in slowly until his lips were pressed against Phil’s. It was a slow and gentle kiss and sent the memories of last night straight back into Dan’s now sober mind.

When they pulled away, Dan whispered, “I think…I think I’m in love with you.”

Phil grinned, now sure of himself. “I think I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!! this was a little rushed but i tried :) you can follow me on tumblr at http://phanicatthekidsarentalright.tumblr.com :D


End file.
